The skeleton child
by Foxythepiratefox0504
Summary: AU where Frisk is a skeleton. Sometime in the past Gaster created three children whom after their first minutes of life were precious to him what happens if one of them is put in suspended animation well that secret was kept under closed, now years later however things have changed now the other two children thinking there brother was gone left but that brother has returned.


**Chapter 1-Denied a life (Disclaimer I don't own Undertale)**

Endless blackness, it was all that could be seen. Until a pair of eyes started to open to reveal water and glass a pair of skeletal hands reached to the glass. There was a skeleton boy inside a glass tube he looked around to see no way out so out of panic he frantically his the glass but stopped when he heard light hitting of glass, he turned to another skeleton with a different head shape. They stared at each other for a few seconds until the skeleton 2 tapped the glass making skeleton 1 look at him in wonder.

But another loud banging at glass noise they turned to see a 3rd skeleton he had reddish-brown spikey hair on his skull sharp teeth he and skeleton 1 stared at each other as well, but then their eyes stared to glow skeleton 1' left eye (or right) glowed blue. While skeleton 2's right eye glew, and skeleton 3's eyes glew as well. They didn't notice a another skeleton wearing a lab coat and was wearing a name tag that said 'W.D. Gaster' who was reading a newspaper until he turned his head to the three glass tubes, and when he saw the three skeletal kids awake he walked on over there.

"Hmmm"Gaster hummed in wonder.

Then after hearing the hum the three children moved there heads to Gaster.

"Oh sorry my children I was just wondering what good names for all three of you"Gaster replied with a smile making the skeletal kids tare at him in wonder.

"Hmm…I've got it"Gaster suddenly exclaimed.

He suddenly walked over. Closer to the tubes.

"The first one"Gaster said pointing at skeleton 1.

"You will be named Sans"Gaster said with a smile.

Sans smiled as his eyes lit up with joy.

"And you…you will be named Papyrus"Gaster declared to Papyrus.

Papyrus did a happy clapping motion with a grin.

"Lastly you…your name will Frisk"Gaster announced.

Frisk just smiled.

~~~A few days later~~~

It has been an interesting three days for the three skeletal brothers. First off they learned how speak full sentences no problem Gaster even introduced his fiancé Verdana to them who had two notable reactions, towards Sans and Papyrus she was absolutely ecstatic to see them, but for Frisk she looked shock and her face appeared to have some well hidden disgust for you see Gaster has yet to finish administering the souls to the three young ones but Frisk was going to have a human soul added into him under orders from King Asgore.

"Well I'm going to run some errands I'll be back tonight"Verdana replied she wore bright pink French 18th century short long sleeved dress, white gloves, a pale pink with baby blue bright orange stripped ribbon on it, mint green knee-high stockings, dark pink French furred boots that looked to be high heeled, she wore some green and gold eye shadow ( **or socket shadow IDK** ), light pink blush, purple lipstick, her mouth also appeared to be shaped into large smile with a few fang visible, she wore a pearl pink scarf, she seemed to have a hot pink parasol with a red and dark blue floral pattern on it, and it hung on her fore arm. Then Lucida walked to exit the room.

"Miss Verdana is very pretty"San complimented.

"Indeed she was, and boys I have some great news for all three of you by tomorrow you all will be able to come out of your tubes once the installation of your souls is complete"Gaster explained causing the children to become happier.

"Yay! That means we can play with Daddy"Papyrus yelled out with smile.

"Anyway I have to insert the finale essence for this to work"Gaster replied as he used hi magic to levitate three spheres they had hearts in the one on the right was a blue color while the one on the left was red, and the one on the center was dark blue, then he put inside a hole on a strange device in front of the tubes.

"There, that should do it"Gaster said

~~~Later at night~~~

Footsteps could be heard as a cloaked figure emerged in front of the glass tubes that held the three brothers.

"What does Gaster think he's doing, merging a human soul with a monster body is beyond insane of course it's orders from the King, but why does he seem so happy going through with it…It does not matter to me anyhow"The cloaked figure whispered as **SHE** reached in her pocket to reveal a golden knife with pale pink ribbon wrapping around the hilt.

"A monster with a human soul is nothing but a hideous abomination in my eyes"she hissed, and then thrust to into the red soul heart in front of the glass tube containing Frisk.

"There that should do it"The cloaked figure said in malice then she walked of not noticing that the soul heart bleed as she walked away.

~~~The next morning~~~

Sans yawned as a good night rest then suddenly he felt uneasy when he opened his eyes to Frisk's tube to be shocked at the sight. The was completely black to sign of a body anywhere, and a bloody mess of the soul heart. Sans could felt a part of him die seeing this, but got over his shock in time

"DAD"

 **End of chapter 1**

 **Ho shoot that was so long anyways I'm a planning to update mutated soon ya'll so be prepared for that happening so anyways bye reviews please ^-^**


End file.
